happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Save your Bacon
'Save Your Bacon '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Jerky Featuring * Puffy * Hedge * Wrinkles * Handy * Lifty & Shifty Appearances * John * Naz Plot Jerky spots Naz walking by and thinks of a way to impress her. He sneaks up on a nearby Hedge and steals a flower from his garden, persuading a bee to fly out and attack Hedge. Before Jerky could offer Naz the flower, he realizes she is now in a relationship with John, who puts a cloth over a puddle for her to walk across. Jerky thinks of strangling him but then comes to the conclusion he should act nice. Puffy hears a knock on his door. He is grabbed by Jerky in what seems to be the start of a beating. However, to his surprise, Jerky calmly asks him for tips on acting nice. Puffy agrees to help Jerky become a better person. The first thing Puffy has him do is walk an elderly person across the street. In this case Wrinkles. He starts to cross when the stoplight turns red. Jerky comes by to offer help, but being the cranky old mouse he is, Wrinkles refuses. Quickly losing his temper, Jerky throws away Wrinkles' cane and pushes him to the other end of the street. Jerky gets ran over when the stoplight turns green. Puffy makes Wrinkles a new cane and sends him on his way. A driving Hedge is hit in the eye by Wrinkles' cane, sending his car out of control. Puffy gives Jerky a heavy box and tells him to bring it to someone ''without looking inside. Jerky approaches Handy to hand him over the box. Unable to grasp it, the box drops on Handy's feet. Puffy tells Jerky to help him. Jerky pulls onto Handy and rips off his foot. Jerky decides to open the box anyway, but Puffy tries to stop him. They fight over the box until drops open to reveal a pack of gloves were inside. Jerky puts a glove over Handy's wound, but he is already dead. Jerky is behind a tree, ignoring Puffy's pleas to cooperate in kindness. Just then, Puffy gets mugged by Lifty and Shifty, shaking money out of his pocket. Seeing a new opportunity to redeem himself, Jerky scares off the two thieves and sends them running for the hills, or at least where Hedge's car runs them over. Puffy congratulates Jerky for his good deed. Even Jerky himself says he felt good inside doing that. Hedge's car hits a tree which crashes down on Puffy. Jerky's temptation gets the best of him and he takes Puffy's money. The bee from earlier meets up with Jerky and stings him in the eye. Deaths # Hedge is hit by Wrinkles' cane. # Handy dies of blood loss. # Lifty and Shifty are ran over by Hedge's car. # Puffy is crushed by a tree. Injuries # Hedge is stung by a bee at the beginning of the episode. # Jerky is ran over by cars. # Handy (before death) has his foot ripped off. # Jerky is stung in the eye. Trivia * This is the second time Jerky survives a starring role. The first being Origin of a Bully, which was a two-part episode and Jerky died in its second part. * This is one of the extremely rare times Jerky does something good for others, and one of the rare times he survives. * Hedge is indirectly responsible for Lifty, Shifty and Puffy's deaths. Category:Season 58 episodes Category:Fan Episodes